Why Me!!!
by Sniper Dread
Summary: There has been a heatwave in the campus of Eastland and the girls are getting pissed... Really pissed. My first chapter fic now online


Hello 'vrybody. I was bored so I decided to write something Fundalicious (whatever that means...) that will be added to my list of 'What Im gonna be sorry for the rest of my life'.   
  
DISCLAIMERS-- They Ain't my characters blah, blah, blah...Any questions...no so I'll   
start already.   
  
  
  
Why me!  
*The Heat is On*   
  
  
Its been a hell of a week in Eastland since it was sooooo hot and humid all   
day and night long. Both student and faculty have been taking it bad, really  
bad... Air conditioning had broken-down from over heating, water pipes   
heating up making water warm or boiling, and all of the ice in all of the  
refrigerators are not enough for all the students in the campus.  
  
After school hours Natalie and Tootie began to studying for their tests in   
the shared rooms they had with two other students, they both began   
reading quietly. Suddenly Natalie drops her book frustrated.  
  
" I can't study in this weather, my brain cells are melting" Natalie   
complaining as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. " Your   
telling me, my notes are melting!" Tootie raising several pages of   
notes showing pen ink running down and ruining her hard work. " Jeez,  
by the time this is all over I'll be in a tall pitcher." Natalie said as she   
began to pick up her book ".....with ice?" her best friend remarked, the   
sarcasm hitting her with the likeness of a very hard feather smack.   
" Funny Tootie, I'll remember to get some if I can grab 'em through   
the glass." her answer making the other girl laugh out loud. Both   
continued to study.  
  
Outside in the mercy of the sun, Jo began to continue the checkup on   
her bike, it looked fine.. until she tried to start it up. Trying to sit down  
on the hot leather seat, Jo began to let herself down slowly for an easy   
letdown, but to no avail, she stung herself pretty. " Whoa!" she yelped  
and rose up and got the towel from her shoulder to protect her from  
any more pain. She got her keys out and started the engine and.......  
nothing, nothing happened. " What's goin' on here??" Jo asked herself  
aloud as she got off the seat to check on the engine. Just as she thought,  
the engine's been overheated long before she was able to come back   
from school to add water. " This has got to suck big time!" she cried  
out in anger as she got inside the Cafeteria to go in the kitchen to look   
for some cool water.  
  
In the lounge, Blair was sprawled on the couch enjoying two fans   
emitting a wonderful breeze and a big bottle of Evian. As Jo passed   
by her she said " Ah if it isn't Hothead herself, burnt someone   
lately?" Jo stopped on her tracks as she stared at Blair " Shut up   
Blair, the fury of my burning 'hot' fist might make a wonderful  
spa on your unblemished face!" Blair backed off and said " Ok,   
ok I'll stop." she stopped and settled back on the sofa. Jo gave her  
death glare and brisked to the kitchen. A silence as Blair began to   
look at her manicured nails, then a loud scream came from Jo's   
direction. " Where the in the hell is the water in the fridge! The last  
time I checked there was a gallon full in there!!!" She went out of   
the kitchen stomping her feet with every step she took. She stopped   
in front of Blair and saw the thing she was looking for, a bottle of   
cold water that Blair was just about to drink. She snatched the bottle   
from the blonde's glossed lips and ran back outside. She opened the   
radiator cap with The help of the towel that was on the seat and began   
to pour the water inside of it until the last drop. Blair peeked out with   
a sun hat on her head and scuffled towards the rude mechanic. " What   
did you do with my water Jo? I'll have you know that water you just   
wasted was imported from France!" With those words Jo handed Blair   
an empty bottle with grease on it " There you go princess, imported  
oil from the engine of my motorcycle." Upset with these words Blair  
walked towards the overheated bike and pushed it towards the ground  
with the force that made the engine steam. Jo shocked and enraged   
by the blonde's actions went up to her and began an intense stare off  
that showed sparks fly with an intensity.   
  
The apocalypses was about to come forth..  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
